darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Fat Guy
Darth Fat Guy was an Super-Evil-Sith Mega-Super-Overlord during the Rise of the Pants Era. He was apprentice of Darth Chef and was the boss in the infamous Burrito Gaunlet. He killed thousands of skinny people with thousands of burritos and enchiladas and his specialized lightsaber. He then conquered a galaxy of 1 planet, which were home to the most obese people ever. He trained in the infamous restaurant Burrito King as an Sith apprentice, which would one day be the death place of Darth Bill, a brutal enemy of his. He was killed in Mustafar after a mission where he was ordered to collect lava so he could power his oven ended in magnificent failure. Biography Early life Darth Fat Guy was born on Alderaan to a random female who had just ate a milkball that appeared outta nowhere''Darth Fat Guy: The Movie. At his birth, he was fatter then a normal baby boy guy would be ''(265 pounds to be exact)Darthballz: The Official Biography of Darth Fat Guy, this would be due to the force's awkward properties when he was born, but he would not know about it until later into his life. As a kid, he tried attracting the ladies by regularly going to populated places and dancing to the sacred song "Milkshake"Darth Fat Guy: The Movie. Many, many people where incidentally killed in the mating process, which sent out some vibe in the force that a lot of Siths were interested in. His big break would come when the local bully challenged Darth Fat Guy to a highly publicized duel (to the death!) which Darth Fat Guy won by throwing the first punch which disfigured his face really badly and smattering him under his massive weight. Darth Chef saw the pure evil inside of his fat and took him under his cape as his apprentice''Darth Fat Guy: The Movie. Training of the Fat Darth Chef took Darth Fat Gut to the local Burrito King to train for the next 2-5 yearsBurrito King's Official Website. Darth Fat Guy trained in the ways of the force by eating a lot of food from Burrito King itself. His training would not be without hardships, he had massive diarrhea from eating the food 24/7, also he emitted a lot of gas one day, which lead to a lot of people being killed in Burrito King. This would be Burrito King's first incident ''(the second being Darth Bill's death there)SNN. He was also trained extensively in the way of Force Dancing. During the training, he saw his weight increase to impossible-portions. He'd discovered that he could not see his junk anymore, his arms were covered to the bone with fat and discovered that he had grown breasts (which he discovered squirted acid, one day...). He also trained (waved around) with a specialized lightsaber created by Darth Chef himself, which look more like a big-ass knife then a saber. After only a few days, he declared the training complete and gave him the name of "Darth Fat Guy"Darth Fat Guy: The Movie. He was then sent on his first mission. First Mission His first mission would be to go to the planet of Hoth to capture a master-Jedi that has never been caught before. See Hoth was really-really cold before the infamous Battle of Hoth (where it was a little bit hotter). He was then able to survive on this then freezing weather because of his massive proportions, which kept him warmer then Hoth's sun''Darthballz: The Official Biography of Darth Fat Guy. When he finally reached the Jedi, he was in a slightly dark and unpredictable cave where the two were standing epically, ready to fight. Darth Fat Guy then began to use Force Dancing on his victim. This confused the Jedi but also hurt him in ways that he'd never imagine. The two then began their lightsaber battle and he took out his lightsaber and cut the Jedi's lightsaber in two while unknowingly hitting a pipe that says '"Do Not Cut"Darth Fat Guy: The Movie, Darth Fat Guy then used his breasts on him, seducing him and killing him. He won the battle but he felt really hungry after the battle, so he used Force Eat on the now deceased Jedi. He then left the cave, found a conveniently placed Star Destroyer, flew back to Burrito King and told his master that the Jedi was dead and he was promoted to Sith LordRanks of the Sith. The death would come as a massive victory for the Sith. However, it's cost would be Hoth's eventual global warmingAn Inconvenient Truth. Mexicana Invasion Darth Fat Guy was already a highly-regarded Sith. Taking on many missions given to him by his master Darth Chef, he had killed aquitrillions of Jedi, Younglings, innocent people and innocent creatures, all for simple stuff like Sith spices, certain kinds of bugs, priceless antiques and many other stuffDarth Chef's Personal Diary.. During this time, he also created the Burrito Gauntlet which mostly consisted of Mexicans. Darth Bill became a major enemy of the Burrito Gauntlet after he figured out that the Mexican labor would be beneficial for his company, they both duked it out only once in a highly glitzy battle inside his local Burrito King only for Darth Fat Guy to win thanks to the help of cheap mexican labor. Darth Bill would one day take revenge on him and the entire gauntlet, but he would die before he could take his revenge in the very same Burrito King that he trained in early in his lifeBurrito Gauntlet: The Infamous Group. Conquering a Planet Despite his high-profile status of getting menial stuff and being a boss of a major gang. Darth Fat Guy had not yet felt like he was truely Sithy enough. He then heard that the most popular Siths PWNATE by conquering planets, so he decided to conquer Delekh, a planet truely chosen at randomDarthballz: The Official Biography of Darth Fat Guy. He then took his Star Destroyer, went down to the surface and unleashed a major massacre of major proportions. You should of seen it, it was awesome with all the chaos, burrito chunks, and bloody corpses everywhere, but since you missed it, you missed out on the greatest battle of all time''Some Delekh victim. Anyways, Darth Fat Guy then went up to the throne and declared himself the ruler of this planet, and declared that there would be a new era of really, really fat people and made exercise forbidden on the planet''The Book of Delekh. After finding out that conquering a planet was hard work, he instantly retired from planet conquering, but not before destroying the planet of this one guy who objected using only an Optical Rip-your-guts-out SMGDarth Fat Guy: The Movie. Death Darth Fat Guy would come to an unfortunate end with Darth Chef sent him on one unknowingly last mission, getting lava from Mustafar so he could power his ovenDarth Chef's Personal Diary. Darth Fat Guy went to the planet and began to collect Lava using the nearby cup he found. After a couple of days of collecting lava, he began getting gradually slimmer due to Mustafar's near incinerating heat. Darth Fat Guy also began to grow weaker and weaker, as if the force was leaving his body. He then called out to Darth Chef to save him from certain doom but after realizing that he wasn't coming, he then cursed Darth Chef for letting him die ''(not knowing that every Sith is deceptive, duh!). After becoming really skinny, he then died and fell into the vat of lava conveniently placed below him''Darth Fat Guy: The Movie. Legacy After the death of Darth Fat Guy, the people on Mustafar mourned the death of their leader by building statues of Darth Fat Guy nearly everywhere. By the end of the era, the planet would eventually be covered with statuesA Tribute to Darth Fat Guy. His death was also an inspiration for fat people everywhere after he was portrayed dieing fighting the greatest evil of all... Skinny peopleHow Darth Fat Guy died fighting the skinny! One guy even named himself '''"Darth Fat Guy Jr." to carry on his legacy, though he died of a heart attack later on''Darth Fat Guy Jr., His Story. Everybody else decided to ignore his legacy ''(mostly skinny people) and just said good riddance. Behind the Scenes *Darth Fat Guy was to be originally skinny during birth, but that wouldn't be within the realm of weird... Now would it? *A character called Darth Fat Guy was created by Burrito King as their mascot. It would be used to promote the fact that "Darth Fat Guy eats at Burrito King and so should you, or else we'll destroy your planet!". *Darth Fat Guy was played by Jack Black in his popular movie adaptation. Sources *Ranks of the Sith *Burrito King's Official Website *Darthballz: The Official Biography of Darth Fat Guy *Darth Chef's Personal Diary *Rise Of The Pants: The Epic Non-Notable Story *The Pop-up Encyclopedia of Sith Lords *Burrito Gauntlet: The Infamous Group *The Book of Delekh Appearances *Wiki Wars Episode I: The Nerdish Menace (small cameo) *Darth Fat Guy: The Movie Notes and references category:Sith Category:Fat people Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Sith Lords